


Clouds Over Gangos

by Panda_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Valentine/pseuds/Panda_Valentine
Summary: After assisting the Bojzan Resistance Cid's head is a mess but Dainty knows how to distract him.Strong Spoilers for Shadowbringers Relic Quest line.A continuation of the PWP Series started in Clouds Below, Stars Above. 7th in the series.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Clouds Over Gangos

“If you ever wanted to talk, you could talk to me...?” Mikoto offered hopefully. 

Her pretty blue eyes held a tinge of wistfulness that they usually lacked, the logical Sharlayan scholar was not generally prone to fits of whimsy. This gentle tempering of her expression was utterly lost on the man to whom she spoke however.

“Hmm?” Cid Garlond murmured, glancing back over his shoulder and arresting his departure only very briefly. “Of course, if I run into any aether-related problems, you'll be the first to know.”

He turned back to his present course, indeterminably putting one foot in front of the other to take him to the Airship that would bear him back to the Doman Enclave. 

Mikoto pouted and gave a distinct huff of annoyance at the thickly built Garlean man's complete obliviousness to her offer.

It had not been as an expert in aether but as a woman, and friend. She wanted to give him a measure of comfort for the clear turmoil roiling in his mind. Cid's actions made it very clear he wanted to get as far away from the beach-side dwellings of Gangos and the nasty memories they had uncovered there, however.

The true implications of Mikoto's words going entirely over the distracted Garlean man's head.

The pretty blonde Raen Au Ra gave a sigh, smoothing some of her pale hair back into place and about to chase after Cid to clarify her desire to soothe his woes.

It was then that Mikoto realized that she was being glared at.

Slowly she turned, and half startled back a step in shock at the look of pure vitriol that the Warrior of Light was giving her.

Dainty Baneberry's eyes, dark magenta with candle light orange limbal rings seemed to flash in a wholly dangerous way that disarmed and startled Mikoto.

“I..I just... that is...” Mikoto stammered, suddenly feeling the need to explain and defend herself against the weight of that menacing stare. Unfortunately for Mikoto she received nothing more than a continued look of ire from the other Raen Au Ra standing with her, making her tongue feel thick in her mouth and rendering her silent.

Feeling as if she had made an effective impression of her extreme displeasure Dainty broke Mikoto's gaze to toss her mint green hair over one shoulder in a silent huff before she began to follow after Cid swiftly.

She didn't bother to look back, her draconic tail swishing behind her as she went, much like a cat might twitch theirs in annoyance.

The Airship Pilot, a thin hyur man in Doman samurai garb, would not set off without her boarding the simple, red timbered vessel and since Cid clearly wished to return to the Doman Enclave promptly Dainty felt she had better join him onboard sooner rather than later.

Unlike Cid's personal airship, the Enterprise, the Doman built airship provided only the most basic of provisions for transport. The Enterprise had been cleverly designed wind breaks built into its sails, allowing for conversation even as the wind whipped around those aboard at high altitude.

Without these luxuries installed in the much simpler Doman airship it was impossible to converse but it did not surprise Cid in the slightest that Dainty came and stood near to him as they departed for the Enclave.

Not so close as to draw undue attention or provoke talk that the Warrior of Light was in any way particular to Cid Garlond but near enough that he could see the small, utterly unreadable smile on those stoic Au Ra features of hers. 

Dainty had always been wholly unwilling to admit to the world at large the romantic entanglement that existed between Cid and herself and had since early into her sojourn in Ishgard.

She could not be easy with the thought that it would make him, and the members of his company, the Garlond Ironworks, into targets by those who might wish to cause her pain. Nor that they could be used as bait against her by someone with the desire to manipulate or coerce her.

Yet Cid could not deny he was palpably aware of her presence at his side. Despite her casual demeanor it was almost impossible not to take note of Dainty, her gentle, petite form, the eye catching shimmer to her pale scales. She had always drawn looks. Even long before the day she showed up in his chambers, mysteriously devoid of clothes, Cid had often caught himself staring at her. 

Her hands were lightly clasped behind her back, her innate balance as a Warrior rendering the need to hang on while the airship was in motion unnecessary. The wind causing her long, mint green hair to flutter and stream out in a silken veil behind her. 

Dainty's limbal ringed eyes caught Cid's very blue ones and she gave a little tilt of her head to the scenery beyond the edge of the airship upon which they traveled.

The evening was foggy, the clouds hanging close to the ground thanks to the cool ocean air. Above them, however, was clear ink black skies that were riddled with stars.

Clouds below, and stars above. 

Such a view, witnessed only by those privileged enough to travel via airship at night, was a truly beautiful thing and one of the many wonders that Cid deeply treasured when at the helm of the Enterprise.

The view was not at all diminished for having Dainty lurking gracefully in his peripheral vision. The beautiful Au Ra was wearing a draped silk top of Dalmascan origin and a pretty, long pleated skirt that could only have come from the costume she once stole from Jenomis cen Lexantale and the Imperial Theater Company.

It was a distinctly eye-catching ensemble. 

The plunging neckline of the top, giving a daring peak of the soft swell of Dainty's breasts, then paired with a demure, floor length skirt was very flattering to the slender Au Ra's form and left a large portion of her opalescent scales on display.

Those at her throat had ever been Cid's favorites. 

The journey from the shores of Gangos to the Ferry Docks of the Doman Enclave was a short one, and the Airship was slowing in order to make a gentle aquatic landing far sooner than Cid might have liked.

He had a distinct feeling Dainty was going to press at him to speak of what had occurred back on Gangos, asking the type of sharp, pointed questions about forgiveness that he had no easy answer for.

Learning that his Father, Midas nan Garlond, had been tempered by the Elder Primal Bahamut and that the tragedy of Bozja had never truly been an accident should have given Cid a measure of relief.

Maybe now he could finally forgive himself for not being able to reason with Midas, for not being able to reach his Father before disaster occurred. Tempering was merciless, there was no Mid left to negotiate with and Cid's attempts had resulted in little more than his being gut shot for his efforts. 

The wound was long healed, yet the repressed memory of the incident being restored to his mind made it seem real all over again to Cid. 

His hand going instinctively to his side as if to staunch bleeding that was not occurring. 

Dainty's eyes instantly recognized the movements of being wounded that Cid made as the airship docked and came to a rest in the calm waters.

“You're in no fit state t'travel far. I know a place we can be unseen.”

A by-product of the life of Adventure that she lived meant that Dainty tended to never be too far away from somewhere she could go-to-ground and heal-up if necessary.

She had various safe places to sleep and hide all over the world and had no problem commandeering the one at the Doman Enclave for Cid.

“Perhaps that would be for the best.” Cid conceded, hand still pressed against his wholly undamaged side as if it bore a grievous injury.

The delirium of the repressed fever dream memory was yet still affecting his conscious mind in a way he liked not.

The Watchtower stood impressively to the left of the Ferry Docks. Its main function was that of a light-house and at its very top the custom built lantern sent twin beams of golden light spiraling out into the nights darkness.

There was none but a large Roegadyn man on the Ferry Docks at that time of night, even those that liked to fish off its stone steps had retreated for their dinners. 

Ishibushi's eyes swept over Dainty and her large, white haired companion, noting at once that the man was a Garlean and that his gait suggested that he was wounded.

A faint twitch of an eyebrow on the Roegadyn's part was answered with a swift shake of Dainty's head and Ishibushi turned his gaze back over the ocean with only the most cursory of nods.

Dainty had done so much for the Enclave as its Patron. She was well entitled to keep her secrets in Ishibushi's opinion.

Dainty quickly let herself and Cid into the Watchtower and led him up the narrow, but expertly crafted wooden and lacquer steps that rounded to circumference of the tower.

At the top the was a simple room, furnished with little more than a bedroll and a few odds and ends to allow someone to toil away the evening. A smoking case, and a small altar were the most prominent of fixtures in the sparse room.

“I hope we aren't putting your friend out his bed.” Cid commented, gingerly lowering himself to a zabuto cushion on the floor.

“No, this room is manned only on nights of thick fog, when the light above needs t'be altered in intervals to alert ships.” Dainty corrected, gracefully settling herself to a sitting position on the lone bedroll.

She regarded him, what passed as concern for Dainty lingered in her magenta and orange limbal ringed eyes but otherwise she did not speak.

That had always been her way, Cid knew well. She tended to speak mostly when spoken too, and was stoic. He also slightly scolded himself for his earlier thoughts about her pressing on him to speak about what had occurred within the realms of his memories. 

He should have known better, Dainty had never been the kind to repeatedly ask “how are you?” when it was clear that one preferred not to dwell on a painful subject.

She simply made herself available by being a distraction and let him deal with all else as he saw fit. 

The same as she had oft requested and sought from him.

“I think the worst of it has passed.” Cid observed, managing to stretch out his leg, adjusting his hip and no longer feeling like he had just been shot in the side.

“Mmm.” Dainty observed tonelessly, turning up a bottle of sake after a moments investigation into the small dressing case that sat inert beside the bedroll. “ha!”

Dainty was wholly distracted uncorking the bottle for a moment or two, and raising it greedily to her lips. The movement momentarily shifted the soft, silken fabric of her low cut blouse and drew Cid's eyes to her breasts briefly.

Dainty noted his gaze at once but did not comment upon it.

Not yet, anyway.

Cid had a wholly frustrating tendency to try and turn her down at first, especially when his head was all twisted up over one thing or another. She'd learned from their time together in Rhalgr's Reach not to come on too strong with him, at least not at first. 

The meeting in Kugane had taught her he was much more likely to be receptive to her advances once he had had a chance to settle, and get his equilibrium back.

Besides, they had always had an unspoken rule of letting the one of them that was in emotional distress make the first move and Dainty adhered to it rigidly.

“Would you like to see my new party trick?” Dainty offered lightly as she handed him the bottle of sake. She had greedily guzzled fully half of it.

“Aye, why not.” Cid agreed, quickly recognizing her clumsy attempts to distract him from his thoughts. 

Dainty had ever had the subtly of an Imperial Warship but he had enjoyed her bluntness and found it charming.

Dainty gave a little smirk, closing her eyes for just a moment and ...concentrating.

There was a glow of light around her body, bright enough that Cid had to squint for just an ilm to prevent an afterimage of white light searing itself onto his retina. 

He blinked, confused and certain he was imagining things, focusing very closely on Dainty's now pure white features.

“...what in the Name of the Seventh Keeper..?” 

Dainty grinned, her eyes, now white with softly glowing white limbal rings squinted slightly with the emotion. As Cid had no knowledge of the First, or Sin Eaters he did not know it that Dainty had taken on the physical traits of those light tainted beings in her appearance. 

“Frankly the Seventh Keeper has nothing t'do with this.” Dainty teased, smug and pleased with herself for having so wholly distracted him so quickly.

The bottle of sake was set to the side, untouched and forgotten as Cid's analytic, questing mind was wholly consumed with questions of just how Dainty had turned white.

He abandoned his seated position on the zabuton cushion to join her on the bed on pure instinct. He reached for her arm without thinking to wait for permission and investigating the chalk white skin there with avid, curious blue eyes. 

“I have never seen such a thing! Tell me... how?” Cid questioned, He would always be diverted by a mystery that he could not explain and the sudden change in Dainty was beyond anything he could claim to have witnessed in his 34 years of life.

His other hand went to her hair, also white and investigated the strands with avid curiosity, wondering if her tresses remained as soft as he remembered them to be.

“From what I understand, many generations ago some Drahn, I mean, some Au Ra could change colours at will to blend in with their surroundings. Whether or not I always had the ability and simply didn't remember, or it was re-awoken by some now corrected imbalances with my aether, I cannot fully say.” Dainty explained, making no effort to stop him from exploring her skin and hair with his large hands.

She gave half a thought about making a lunge for the sake bottle but elected to bide her time for now.

“I suppose that will happen with amnesia sometimes.” Cid mused, fingers stroking Dainty's arm curiously, fascinated by the softness of her skin, just as soft as he had ever remembered, and warm too.

But white.

He couldn't precisely recall when he had learned that Dainty had lost her memories in the Calamity, as he had once lost his. Cid was certain he had never been directly told, it was simply one of those things that tended to come up in conversation with the Scions from time to time.

She never spoke of it except very rarely and even then her comments tended to be quite vague. It tended to go mostly unremarked upon but everyone just sort of knew never to ask Dainty about her past... because she did not know.

“I'm still working on green, and purple but I can do blue.” Dainty offered, eager to keep Cid on the subject of her and away from the unpleasant subject of the Bozja Incident and that his own, albeit tempered, Father had once shot him.

“Blue? I would like to see that!” Cid enthused and Dainty smirked;

“Alright.”

Blue was harder than white to shift into for Dainty. She could change from her default of golden tan to Sin Eater white with only a short moment of concentration but blue took more effort. She had to consciously focus on things that were blue.

Fortunately she was sitting in rather close proximity to her favorite pair of blue eyes in the entire world. Their owners hands still caressing her skin deliciously, if a tad unthinkingly.

There was the glow of light Cid recalled from earlier and although he again had to squint he did not look away, watching as the wrist he lightly held darkened. First to gray and then, undeniably, to dark stone blue.

Dainty's scales remained pale, and they now stood out vividly against her darkened skin. Her hair and eyes remained white but the glowing white limbal rings had darkened to a bright blue with this alteration to her appearance. Her tail remained draped casually over her legs in a relaxed position.

Cid was instantly enraptured by the contrast of his skin against hers. 

Dainty's skin had always been tan thanks to her love of sunbathing on the docks by the Sisters of Edelweiss Church.

When she was not traveling from one end of their star to the other on another adventure she called Limsa Lominsa home. That port city was drenched in sunshine more often than not.

But the effect of flesh against blue was very, very different than simply lighter flesh tone against darker tanned flesh tone and to Cid it was oddly enthralling.

“Does it feel different?” he asked, running his fingertips down the sides of her arms and back up again to her bare shoulders before encountering the soft silk of her draped top. The heat of her where his hands rested on the round of her shoulders was beyond fascinating to Cid and always had been. 

Those Garleans blue eyes were full of curiosity yet still slightly pensive as Dainty peeked at them. 

His intense interest in the change to the pigment of her skin and questions in no way upset Dainty. She wanted to divert him and she had learned well that herself was a distraction that Cid could rarely resist.

“Of course not. Your touches are as pleasurable as always.” Dainty answered with a purr and a smirk.

Cid was treated to a faux innocent little grin when he glanced away from her skin to her face.

“Flatterer.” He accused, his attention caught now by her mouth with its softly pouting and undeniably blue lips.

Dainty noted at once they way Cid's blue eyes lingered on her mouth and leaned into his touch a whisker.

Both hands roamed to her hair, stroking through the bone white locks before one traveled down to rest on her cheek. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, investigating if she was just as soft, and warm as he remembered despite her appearance had altered so significantly. 

With one hand tangled in her white hair, his thumb yet lingering at the corner of her lips, their position was undeniably intimate.

Cid seemed disinclined to respond to Dainty's light flirtation, however and she would not make the first move. Not until he was steadier in his own mind. Just as it had always been between them.

“Do I feel different to you?” Dainty queried with a neatly arched eyebrow and only just managing to keep the flirtatiousness from her voice.

Her eyes held his very intently and Cid realized that at some point in his curiosity he had moved closer to her, joining her on the bedroll, although he could not say when.

“No.” Cid replied at once, dropping his hands and thinking that it was silly of him to let his innate inquisitiveness run away with him to the point that he forget she was Dainty and not a riddle to be solved. He always did that, he knew, even at times when it was sometimes not socially correct to do so.

“Are you so certain?” Dainty suggested, playing to the fact that Cid was nothing if not diligent when it came to Engineering. “You have limited your analysis to the skin what resides above my shoulders and none of my scales. Mayhaps you ought to investigate further?”

He would always strive to test his theorems to their absolute. His brilliant mind would not allow him to do anything else.

Perhaps he could be persuaded that he ought to more fully explore the cerulean shade of her body as well.

For science.

Dainty's tactic worked almost instantly, however. Cid's racing mind was again wholly diverted by the unanswered questions.

One large hand went to the scale cluster at her throat to stroke the lattice work of scales there with curious fingers.

Dainty bit her lip, amused at how utterly oblivious Cid was. Her true intentions going completely over his head, much the way Mikoto's invitation to “talk” had.

He went for her scales first, to Dainty's abject delight. They tended to be erogenous zones for her and she was lightly ticklish on the skin surrounding most of the clusters.

It was hard to disguise her slight breathlessness as his fingertips dusted her collarbones to test the texture of the scales at her throat.

Dainty had not been exaggerating when she called his touches pleasurable earlier. Their chemistry in the bedroom had always been something that returned her to his bed and embrace, even if it sometimes took Cid longer than she would have liked to realize what she wanted.

His hands had thoroughly explored the scales at her neck, face and horns, as well as those at her biceps before it truly occurred to Cid what he was doing.

He had just stroked his hands across the scales on her biceps, having ascertained that no, those scales did not feel any different to him despite the altered colour of her skin. Yet he knew there to be large scale clusters on her hips, hidden below the fabric of her skirt, and perhaps they would be changed. 

He was already reaching for her skirt to remove it when realization percolated through the layers of questions dancing about in his mind. Cid gave a little frown.

He wasn't examining a specimen. She wasn't a thing to be investigated. 

What he was doing, to her inarguable satisfaction, was feeling up Dainty. 

Cid he gave her a crooked smile, his eyes meeting hers with a slightly guilty expression at having gotten lost in his theorems and thoughts. 

When he finally spoke his voice seemed very deep to Dainty, and just a whisker hoarse. 

“Where are my manners?” Cid questioned with a touch of rueful self deprecation.

“I have not the faintest idea. By my reckoning you ought to have taken off my skirt fully 5 minutes ago.” Dainty retorted, offering him a uniquely salacious smirk and abandoning all attempts not to be flirtatious.

She was entirely too riled up for that, the faintest of heat in her stone blue cheeks and wickedness dancing in her white and blue limbal ringed eyes.

Cid could not explain just what that smile did to him when Dainty treated him to it. It hit him somewhere deep in his gut, triggering some deeply primal awareness of being wanted.

She always took his breath away a little.

Just as he had been unable to forgive himself for not being able to reach his Father, all those years ago, there was a part of Cid that could never truly fathom that he, of all people, was allowed to touch Dainty like this.

Him.

A Garlean; once loyal to the Empire.

Despite countless ways in which he had proven himself loyal and true and good, that self deprecation for what he once was yet lingered in the depths of his mind. 

But her smile chased it away, at least for a little while.

“Better late than never.” Cid commented, earning himself a throaty laugh from Dainty as she rose so that he could hook his thumbs into the waist band of her skirt and draw it down her body. 

More of her blue skin was revealed to Cid's eyes. He instantly set to give it the same attention with which he had been attending to her skin so far although Dainty had other ideas.

She kicked her skirt to the side and moved to straddle him eagerly. Cid gave a light chuckle as he had to rapidly adjust his legs so that his lap could play host to a smirking Au Ra.

Mouths met hungrily, lips lingering against one another, sharing sweetness, intimacy and warmth.

Dainty shifted on Cid's lap and his instantly put his around her to steady her, as if he were fearful she would unbalance. 

Dainty broke the kiss to grin, sliding her hands up Cid's chest provocatively. He gave a little rueful smile at how easily she could get him to do what she wanted, then kissed her again.

Her arms twined behind his neck as their exchange of kisses began to deepen in length and intensity. 

It would never not excite him the way she softened and became pliant in his arms. Her, the greatest Warrior their Star had ever known. A woman named Champion of the entire realm.

The need for further pretense, or conversation was long past that didn't stop Dainty from purring;

“Do my kisses feel different?” when they parted for half a breath of air. 

If Cid had an answer Dainty had no plans to hear it. She kissed him against quickly, her kisses turning demanding and reaching for the hem of his simple black and white tunic style coatee.

She wanted her hands on his skin as ravenously as she wanted his on hers again. His body was a perfect map of male musculature and Dainty's fingertips went to work exploring his chest and shoulders.

Her feather light touches aroused Cid as quickly as his exploratory caresses of her skin had aroused her. 

“Maybe you taste different. Perhaps I should check.” Cid teased darkly, interrupting her stroking her hands down his chest to peel her out of her silk top.

She wore no bra beneath it, the deep v-front design did not allow for such things and her breasts where naturally perky enough to do without when desired.

Cid was enthralled by the way her heightened ardor painted her skin with blushes, creating a beautiful reddish purple wash across her cheeks and collarbones. The darker, dusky blue points of her nipples made him swallow a groan.

Even blue she was perfect as far as he was concerned. The texture of silk had nothing on Dainty's skin.

Dainty's head tipped back, unbidden as Cid's lips found her neck and her drew his tongue hotly up the sensitive skin there. He pressed hot kisses against the pale, delicate filigree of scales at her throat and she squirmed in response.

His hands found her hips, pulling her closer and pressing himself into the apex of her thighs.

“Mmmm.” Dainty moaned as his fabric covered groin contacted with her yet cotton panty covered mound.

Cid's mouth continued working its way down her throat, tasting her collarbones and, when she reclined back on her arms, dipping into the valley between her breasts.

Dainty gave a little writhe of carnal anticipation, arousal hardened nipples begging for attention in the cool air of the room. Her movements ground her against Cid's cock more fervently, drawing half a growl out of him.

She did not taste different, nor react differently to his touches, Cid was absolutely certain of that and it was something of his last conscious thought before desire and instinct took over.

The pressure of her pelvis rubbing against his slowly hardening shaft was maddening. Every little twitch and jolt of pleasure she made echoed against his own as he ground against her. Their bodies naturally finding a rhythm that quickened their breathes and pulses.

His mouth painted her blue skin with kisses, teasing his breasts repeatedly until she was wholly panting before finally claiming one nipple.

Dainty's head fell back.

“Gods....”

He was so damn precise. He knew exactly what to do with her, he always had. Its why she kept coming back over and over. 

It was not long before touches and licks and the motion of their bodies was not nearly enough for sensation junkie Dainty.

Her body throbbed with need. She needed his cock inside her, filling her to her limit. She needed his arms around her again, stroking down her spine. She needed kisses, and to be naked. 

Now.

Her blue hands cupped Cid's bearded face, pulling him into a demanding, scorching kiss. Her hands ran through his white hair, one, twice, body arching into his and feverish with want.

There was no point trying to calm her, Cid knew, despite the fact that he might have enjoyed a little more prolonged foreplay. When it came to him Dainty got what Dainty wanted. No matter what Dainty wanted.

She was up on her feet, removing her arousal soaked panties eagerly as Cid quickly shuffled out of the remains of his own clothing.

She returned to his lap, aching and wanting. The heat of her core, mere millimetres from his hardened cock was one hell of a siren song.

To Cid's surprise, however, Dainty paused.

That wasn't like Dainty, to suddenly come over shy as his shaft pressed against her cunt. Her hands stroked up his bare chest and she leaned in for a moment to inhale the oh-so-heady scent of male mingled with just a little machine oil.

Up her hands went, cupping his bearded cheeks again to place a gentle kiss on his mouth, seemingly basking in their shared nudity.

Her hands slid up again, into his hair to scratch a whisker.

Dainty coaxed the blue lensed aviators goggles up Cid's brow, taking ever so delicate care to ensure that none of his bone white locks were caught in the elastic and rendering him entirely naked.

She didn't normally take them off. A couple times Cid had removed them himself before their interactions turned to intimacy, for one reason or another but Dainty generally forgot about them.

She kissed the pressure red skin where one of the lenses had sat, her lips traveling across his brow to find the next light divot on his skin from where the other lens had rested, and kissed that too. 

Cid forgot to breath. Although clearly not her intention her soft, dark blue lips had grazed his Garlean third eye, exposed by the removal of his goggles.

And she had not so much as flinched.

This visceral proof that she knew what he was, and had never cared was intoxicating. He knew, of course he knew. He had known from the first instant she had unhesitatingly trusted him with her life, never-mind the moment she'd shown up, half naked, in his bedroom.

But there was a difference in knowing expensive champagne was delicious and experiencing those flavors bubbling across your tongue.

Cid caught Dainty's mouth in a rough, needy kiss. He wanted her in the worst way in that moment, his sudden intense desire for her matching hers for him.

Dainty did not question this sudden voraciousness on Cid's part. It often went this way. She never knew why some of the things she did triggered him so and the truth was, Dainty didn't care enough to ask.

So long as he kept kissing her like that and smoothing his hands down her spine to grab her hips and adjust her into proper position.

They both loosed a hiss of pleasure as his cock speared deeply into her tight, wet cunt.

“Twelve! You feel so good.” Dainty mewled hotly into his ear. She had ever been the talkative one of the pair of them.

Cid could manage little more than a gratified grunt as she began to move herself up and down his thick length.

He couldn't resist the urge the momentarily rest back on his arms and watch her atop him. That blue skinned body straddling his own, his thick, rigid cock disappearing over and over into her bare blue cunt.

It was fascinating.

He'd always thought her beautiful but there was something so tantalizing about the shade of blue she wore.

It was unusual and exotic and it represented a mystery to which he did not know the answer to and that had ever excited his mind. Even as the feeling of her, wrapped around him, all hot, liquid silk, excited his body.

Dainty smirked, shifting her hips and moving her body in a sinuous, graceful movement. She was more than happy to put on a bit of a show for her favorite Garlean. Since he appeared to be keen to watch her right now.

Anything to keep his leaping, avid mind on the subject of her, and not let it slip back into the past.

The pressure on his cock caused by the way she was moving was exquisite. Not just up and down but side to side with her almost dancing, snake like movements that suggested she had seen belly dancers from Thavnair.

The roll of her hips and the way she tossed her hair, her white eyes with their blue limbal rings holding his blue eyes so intently.

And that ever present debauched smile on her blue mouth.

He couldn't take it, sitting up again to wrap his arms around her, smoothing them down her back to settle on her hips to help her maintain her balance. He just needed to grip and hold more of her by some instinct that recognized that her antics were for him and him alone.

Dainty pressed her face against Cid's shoulder, feeling the heat of his skin even in comparison to her flushed cheeks and moaned slightly. Cid grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, unthinking, powerful fingers curling and tangling into the white strands.

He was deep inside her, every inch of him sheathed by her being, added by gravity and the way she kept shifting her hips in time to the rhythm of his hands.

The heat was almost unbearable. 

Dainty felt like she was coming apart. She couldn't manage to mutter a single word and she was normally the vocal one of the pair of them. 

Cid released her hair to grab her hips with both hands again to amp up his thrusts. Long and deep. Slow strokes that seemed to make the sensation of him sliding out of her pussy last forever. 

And then, in a maddening burst, he would yank her down, ramming himself back inside her, all the way inside, so that the round curve of her ass slapped against his thighs.

Her recognized that silently little scream of hers and the way she was trembling. He could feel her shudders as he planted firm kisses up and down her neck and the side of her face. 

She was scaldingly close to the knifes edge of orgasm.

“Gods!” Dainty cried out. “Cid...just...ah!”

It was all she could manage as she hit peak. A violent shudder ran down Dainty spine, but that only made Cid's grip tighten until she threw her head back from where she had been leaned into his muscular body. 

Her body arched against his grasp but Cid held her firm as her cunt spasmed around his length.

He might actually bruise her, Dainty realized and utterly loved it. 

She would like nothing more than to wake up with dark bruises all over her hips from the Engineer's skilled hands. 

She'd always loved her pleasure with a whisker of pain and when he would manhandle her. More so that her own desires was also the craving to help Cid exorcise some of the pain, and the demons in his mind and memories.

If a touch of roughing her up in the throes of carnal passion would help him sleep soundly that night she would take it, gladly, and enjoy every last ilm of it.

She thought vaguely about telling him to throw her to the bed but let the notion slip away almost as quickly as it was summoned. He was too close to the edge, she could feel that in the way his hand tightened further still on her hips, fingernails digging in enough to leave crescent moon dents in her darkened skin.

Cid felt like his mind had blacked out. He couldn't think, couldn't process what he was doing. Over the past few hours he had thought too much, experienced too much. All that was left was instinct, and heat, and Dainty.

The pressure building in his leg and groin muscles suggested his limit was rapidly approaching. 

He sacrificed one grip on her hips to again catch a handful of her hair and pull her into a ferocious kiss with delicious yank on the long white locks.

He was starving and had to devour every single inch of her before he finished.

Dainty flung her arms around Cid's neck, using his solid form as her anchor to keep moving in that same frenetic, frenzied motion he had coaxed them into.

Every time she bore down she could feel every inch of him stretching her out in the best possible ways.

He couldn’t hold on, one hand still tangled in her hair, the other gripping her ass as her hips kept moving on their own. Possessed by an ache to posses and hold and confirm and own and confident in the knowledge that she liked it.

Cid groaned against Dainty's lips.

His cock twitched and he was done. Filling her insides with heat and liquid madness.

Stars spun gloriously behind his eyelids and the world faded away to a pleasant black numbness.

Dainty rested her forehead against Cid's, just breathing and basking in the high. The fingertips of one of his hands were yet dug into the flesh of her backside and she with piercing clarity she could feel every digit.

His grip on her hair remained as well, although slackened slightly as his orgasm thickened limbs took on the lethargic fuzz of afterglow.

They remained in place, clinging to the last shreds of pleasure and joined closeness.

“That...uh... got a little intense.” Cid observed, warily opening his blue eyes and having to cross them to make any attempt to focus on Dainty, her forehead still pressed against his. Her eyes remained closed, her cheeks blushed dark purple.

“mmmm.” Dainty agreed hazily. “Aye. Always does.”

That felt poignantly true to Cid. It was usually only after climax that Dainty displayed gentle intimacy and tenderness. 

Cid untangled his hand from her white hair, and withdrew his hand from her flesh, allowing her to flop against his chest all boneless and languid as he reclined back to lay out flat against the bedroll.

His back might be a whisker upset with him for maintaining that position for so long but he'd swear to whatever God Dainty swore fealty to that it was worth it.

She adjusted, his softening shaft slipping from between her folds as she quickly found a comfortable position beside him. She wrapped him up with her arms, pressing their sweat slicked, naked bodies together from neck to knee to lavish his jawline with kisses.

She was a rather unrepentant snuggler, that was unchanged for her blue hued skin, it seemed.

Cid found his thoughts turning back to when she had first changed colour and coerced him into “testing” to see if her skin now felt difference.

Her comment about him realizing what she had done 5 minutes later than she had expected stuck in his mind and provoked a small chuckle from the man.

Resting against his chest Dainty bounced a little, but raised her head to look at him and answered his chuckle with a curious smile of her own;

“What is it?”

“I am slightly curious as to what you would have done if I hadn't figured your game out.” Cid observed with a lazy smile.

The Au Ra in his arms grinned wickedly. She gave a nonchalant shrug and reached for the bottle of sake on the side board;

“I'd have improvised something. Thrown my panties at you, perhaps.”


End file.
